


I'm going to get another damn bike anyway

by satoh



Series: Heart and Soul [2]
Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoh/pseuds/satoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serrure gets a new neighbor.</p><p>based on comics. Basically, what if Thor didn't take Serrure back to Asgard and let him live a "normal" life on Midgard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm going to get another damn bike anyway

Serrure usually likes to bike home. He had gotten a new two-wheeler a just last month which was an incredibly useful gift. There was no one to drive him to school and even if there was, the streets on the way to school were pretty narrow. And with the amount of people that crowded the roads in the morning, getting to school on time was difficult. Hence the bike.

 

But today he had walked home. Home was only about two miles away, so it wasn’t too bad. There was nothing wrong with walking that distance. But his bike had gotten completely trashed when he had found it in the bike cage after school today. The seat had been ripped apart, wheels slashed through several times, brakes bent in the other way. It was deliberate no doubt. Serrure locked his bike up well; no one could steal the parts easily.

 

But of course, the perpetrators, yes there was more than one, didn’t want to steal the bike; they just wanted to destroy it. And Serrure knew who had done it, that part was obvious. But there was nothing to do about it today.

 

He’d get his revenge tomorrow. Serrure wasn’t the type to let much get to him because shit happens, and he’d be able to deal with it one way or another.

 

He’d probably get a new one soon anyway. Though the most annoying part was that until then, he’d have to walk to school. He shrugs.

 

Arriving in front of his house door, he pulls out his keys to get in. Today had been hot and Serrure imagines the couch looking incredibly inviting. Just as he is about to step through the door, he hears keys jiggling on his left. He looks, it's #206, the apartment next to him that had been empty for a while now, and sees a big blond-haired man, possibly nearly seven feet tall, fumbling his through his keys while holding all these boxes. It looks quite comical actually, how ridiculous such a big man, holding all these boxes, juggling with these tiny keys for the apartment door.

 

Serrure isn't one to be compassionate or generous, but the situation was quite amusing. He closes the door. “Need help _monsieur_?”

 

The big blond-haired man turns and looks over Serrure, then down. “Oh, hello!” Big, boisterous voice. “Yes, these keys do not seem to want to separate.”

 

Serrure smirks and takes the keys from the man's hands. He knows which one is the one for the door; the set of keys are identical to his. He turns the knob and pushes the door forward. From outside, he briefly glances the interior. Bare walls, boxes everywhere, no furniture. So the man had just moved in. Interesting. Serrure hadn't had a neighbor since he had started living here.

 

The big man must have seen because he then promptly invites Serrure to come in and sit down. Serrure gives a weird look because there is nothing to sit on.

 

“Thanks _Monsieur_. Do you have a couch somewhere in those boxes?”

 

His new neighbor looks confused for a moment then sheepishly laughs. “Ah, yes, pardon me, I do. I will take it out, and then I must invite you over another time to thank you for your help.”

 

“All I did was open your door.” Strange man.

 

“But without you, I could not have done it.” Serrure can think of several things the man could have done to open his door, all of which did not involve his help. But the man's sincerity stops Serrure from making such a remark.

 

“Well, alright. Cool, I'll see you later.”

 

“Oh, wait. We have not introduced ourselves yet. I am Thor of Rue Fourier, apartment 206.” The man, gives a nod, his way of bowing with all the boxes in his hands. Serrure wonders just how much he was holding.

 

“ _Monsieur_ Thor. I'm Serrure. I live right here,” and he points over his shoulder with his thumb.

 

“Enough with _Monsieur_. Just call me Thor. Or if you'd like, you can call me your brother. I will be able to help if you ever need it!” Thor's merry voice carries throughout the apartment complex, causing Serrure to wince slightly. His friendliness is foreign to Serrure. The adults in his life are nice to him, on the exterior, but Serrure has heard what they talk about when they don't think he's not listening. The genius. The intellectual. The trouble maker. The bad influence. Just because he was younger, it didn't mean he couldn't hear this for himself, or understand. He had an IQ higher than all of theirs. The kids at his school seemed all keeping their distance. They all openly respected him, but underneath, they all feared him. Of course, there were those inane brutes who thought bullying him would do any damage to him at all. There wasn't anyone Serrure trusted. He could read others like an open book.

 

And this big guy Thor. He detects no malice, just genuine enthusiasm. It doesn't make sense, even the friendliest adult that talked to him can't hide their preconceived judgments of him But Thor, either he had the greatest poker face Serrure had ever seen, or he was the real deal. But even so, Serrure being Serrure, it isn't like he is going to be nice all of a sudden.

 

“Not to be rude,” or not, “But you look too old to be a big brother. Sorry _Monsieur_.” Of course, the apology isn't meant to be all too much apologetic.

 

The man doesn't seem fazed at all. “Alright. But at least call me Thor.” He smiles widely.

 

Serrure, indifferent, shrugs inwardly and proceeds to head into his apartment, giving Thor a small wave as he turns around.

 

“Good-bye my friend! I will see you soon!” Thor yells, even though he was right behind Serrure.

 

The kid can't help but smile to that.

 


End file.
